The present invention relates to a high hat stand including a cymbal operating rod that is moved up and down by a foot pedal. It particularly relates to a single rotary member that has different lever arm connections from the rotary member to the operating rod for the movable cymbal and to the pedal.
The high hat stand has a lower fixed cymbal and a cooperating upper movable cymbal above the lower cymbal. The upper movable cymbal is moved up away from the lower cymbal and down to engage the lower cymbal by up-and-down movement of an operating rod for the movable cymbal. That rod moves up and down in response to movement of a connected foot pedal at the lower part of the stand. The upper cymbal is normally urged away from the lower cymbal by a spring on or near to and connected to the operating rod. The performer presses on the pedal to overcome the spring force and move the cymbals together. In a high hat stand, high speed and accuracy of the action of the movable cymbal, i.e. highly responsive action, is required of the movable cymbal for the performer's musical performance to be accurately expressed. For the mechanism, this responsiveness arises from the pedal being stepped on lightly and being restored quickly to the original cymbals separated position. Because the operating rod is given a continuous upward bias by the spring, it is normally necessary to weaken the spring in order for the pedal to be stepped down lightly. But, in order for the pedal to be restored quickly, it is necessary for the spring to be stronger. These contradictory requirements are met by the present invention. Further, a mechanism is required that permits a delicate opening and closing of the movable cymbal and/or a mechanism is needed enabling the cymbals which are tightly closed together to slightly open or close by a delicate pedal operation.
In known high hat stands, an example of which is seen in FIG. 12 hereof, the cymbal, operating rod 100 is directly connected with the pedal 110. This causes the operating force, speed and distance of travel of the pedal 110 to be the same as for the cymbal operating rod 100. Moreover, a force, which is the same as the spring pressure of the spring device 105, is required for stepping on the pedal 110. In FIG. 12, a chain 107 connects a connector 106 for the spring of the spring device and the operating rod with the pedal 110.
Known direct connection structures do not improve upon the satisfaction of the basic requirements as they are merely cosmetic and are designed to change the feel of performance by the difference in the size of resistance or the strength of the spring.